Heart Denied
by Dassa Mudruffin
Summary: 2xOC (original character). Duo meets the love of his life, but will his heart be accepted or denied? STATUS: Complete!
1. A Secret Love

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. Gundam Wing is owned by a bunch of rich people. And I don't have any money so it wouldn't do any good to sue me. I'm just a dirt poor high school student who gets bored in chemistry! *Hoping her teacher doesn't see this* But I DO own Chang Lin. That's all folks! Enjoy!

P.S.: Some of the characters may seem a little OOC, but that's one of the rights you gain when you're an author, it's your story so you can do what you want. ^_^

****

Heart Denied

Chapter 1: A Secret Love

AC 201:

Duo kept pacing back and forth outside the maternity ward. He couldn't stop worrying about her. The doctor had said that the birth would be difficult. He hoped to god that she would be all right. He couldn't even think of living without her.

"Duo don't worry. She's going the be just fine." Said a concerned Quatre. Seeing Duo so afraid worried him. "She's got the best doctor on the earth and the colonies with her."

"Thanks Quatre," Duo replied in a monotone voice. "But I still can't stop worrying," and then resumed pacing.

"Maxwell!" my sister will be fine. Sally is a great doctor. Even though she is a woman. She knows what she's doing so stop it!" he said. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Wufei liked the cheerful Maxwell better. It wasn't helping him any with out Maxwell's usual inconsistent blabber. Their mother had died giving birth to Lin and he prayed that Lin wouldn't die giving birth to her child. She was all he had left. Her death would devastate him beyond belief.

"Wufei's right." said Heero; "Lin's going to be fine."

For a while Duo just stood their speechless. He hadn't even expected Heero to come. Not after what had happened... "Thanks man. I appreciate it a lot."

"Hn." Was all he got in reply.

Duo finally sat down with the other four pilots in a very uncomfortable silence for the next half-hour. Finally Sally came out of the ward looking very tired and worn.

Before she was even out the door Duo had sprinted over to her and was hammering her with questions. "How is she?" he said. "Is she okay? How's the baby? Can I see them?"

"Hold on Duo. They're all fine." Replied Sally. "The birth was difficult, but Lin will recover. She needs rest. Now, you can go and see them all."

Duo was almost threw the door when he suddenly stopped. "All?" he asked.

"Yes Duo. All," Sally could barely contain her amusement at Duo's reaction. "You have beautiful twin boys"

"Twins?"

"Yes Duo, twins. Go and see your new family"

"I have twins." Said Duo in a trance. After about ten seconds he finally snapped out of it. "Wahoo! I'm a father! Twins! I'm a father!" with that he ran through the door to see his wife and children.

"Wow," chorused Quatre and Trowa.

"Are you sure that it was twin boys?" questioned Wufei.

"Yes Wufei," said Sally, "I delivered them both. Two healthy boys."

"I'm an uncle... I'm an uncle to Maxwell's children" and Wufei then dropped into a dead faint.

* Lin's Room *

Duo stopped right outside the door. "Well, here goes" he said and walked into the room. What he saw too his breath away. She had to be the most beautiful woman in the entire world. He saw her resting on the bed with two small bundles in her arms. Her silky black hair lay limp around her petite form drenched in sweat. Her eyes, black as midnight, were tired but happy. "Hey there" he said.

"Hey" 

"You feeling okay?" Duo asked, stepping a little closer.

"Yeah, just tired," she said, "You can come closer Duo. "They are your children."

"Can I hold them?"

"Of coarse you can, silly."

Duo walked over to the bed and sat down next to his wife and gently took one of his sons into his arms. "What should we name them?"

"I was thinking of naming this one Wufei," said Lin as she looked down at the beautiful baby in her arms. "What should we name the other?"

"Heero."

"Heero? Are you sure?"

"Yes. We'll call him Heero," said Duo as he looked down at the bundle of life he held in his arms.

Being like this. Sitting next to the only woman he has and ever will love, and holding his son in his arms. Duo couldn't help but think about how this happy moment had almost never been. How his heart had almost been denied.

~ * Flashback * ~

AC 199:

Duo ran down the hall of the preventers building trying to get to Zechs' office without being too late. He had completely forgotten about the meeting. 'Damn! I knew I had to do something important today! Heero's going to kill me! And Wufei's... well, he'll just on and on about justice... again. I wonder what this is about anyway?' Duo thought to himself. As he turned the corner he could hear Wufei yelling. 'I wonder what happened now?' When he finally came to the office Duo hesitated before entering. Afraid that Wufei would throw a katana or something at him. After a few moments Duo walked into Zechs' office and stopped dead in his tracks. 

"No no no no no!" yelled Wufei, "I will not permit you to do this!"

"Why not?" said a girl that Duo had never seen before, "I was top in my class at the preventer's academy. Wufei, why won't you let me stay here?"

"Because you're a woman!" Women can not fight! Not to mention you're my sister." Wufei yelled back.

"I can fight just as well as you can and you know it Wufei."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is!"

"Ah Duo, you're here," said Zechs, trying to change the subject. 

"Yeah. Sorry I'm late," Duo said looking at Wufei questioningly.

Then Duo turned and sat next to Heero who seemed to be staring intently at something. 'I wonder what he's looking at?' he asked himself. He turned to look in the direction of Heero's gaze. All he could do was stare in awe. She had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was darker than a raven's and its length rivaled his own. Her eyes reminded him of a black onyx. Her preventer uniform fit her perfectly. 

"Duo... Duo... Duo!" Zechs practically yelled his name, starting to get annoyed.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yes?" said Duo. Snapping out of the trance he must have been in.

"As I was saying," replied Zechs, "we have a new member to out team." Pointing at the strange girl "This is Major Chang Lin. She will be mostly be working with you, Duo, and Yuy." Turning his attention to Lin "Major Chang. This is Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy."

"It's a pleasure Major Chang," said Duo.

"Likewise Mr. Maxwell" said Lin.

"Please call me Duo. I hate being called Mr. Maxwell."

"Alright... Duo. And will you please call me Lin." After a pause she added, "And it's a pleasure to see you Mr. Yuy."

"Hn."

"Wait a minute!" yelled Wufei. They had all been surprised that he had stayed silent this long. "I can tolerate her working with Yuy, but Maxwell!?!" screamed Wufei.

"Lower the decibels Wufei" muttered Lin.

"Stay out of this woman! After mother and father died I promised I would take care of you."

"And you call disappearing for two and a half taking care of me!?!" screamed Lin, "You were gone when I needed you the most!"

"I'm sorry about this but I just don't want you to get hurt like…"

"Wufei, I'm not Merian. Nothing will happen to me." Said Lin, "Besides, who would be around to torment you if your favorite little sister wasn't around?"

"Alright! All right! But if something happens to you I will come and kill you myself," said Wufei, and the stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Sir. He really can be quite reasonable," said Lin.

"Yes. That is true," said Zechs. "Now, I will contact you with the rest of the information later this afternoon. Tomorrow morning either Yuy or Maxwell will bring you to the base and show you around. That will be all for now and welcome to the team."

"Yes Sir, and thank you" said Lin. She then saluted and left.

"I don't know if I'll be able to take those two for very long." said Zechs. More to himself than to Duo or Heero.

"Don't worry man," Duo said cheerfully, "You'll be fine."

"I hope so Duo. Your both dismissed." Said Zechs, "And Yuy? You will be showing Major Chang around tomorrow."

"Hn."

"See ya Zechs," said Duo before he left. He couldn't help but feel envious of Heero. He hoped he would be able to get to know this girl better sometime.

To be continued...

Author's Note: Well what did you think? Should I continue? Love it? Hate it? The only way for me to know is if you review *hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge*.


	2. Denied and Captured!

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. I wish I did, but I don't. Gundam Wing's owned by a bunch of rich people. So please don't sue me! I do own Chang Lin.

A/N: If you haven't read the first part I'd suggest you do. For those of you who have you should know that we're still in the flashback.

****

Heart Denied

Chapter 2: Denied and Captured!

The next day Duo awoke to the loud ringing of his phone. "Alright. Alright, I'm coming," he said. Duo picked of the phone and sleepily said "Hello?"

"Maxwell, its Zechs."

"Yes sir?" Duo said, still half asleep.

"Yuy's been called out on a mission. You will be showing Major Chang around today."

"Yes sir" said a now fully awake Duo. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Good. You will pick up Major Chang at 8:30 am this morning. So be ready. She's in apartment 2B of your building. Show her the ropes. And Maxwell?"

"Yes sir?"

"No goofing off!" *click*

Duo just sat there with the phone in his hand for at least five minutes. "Wow" he said as he turned to look at the clock. "7:45! I have to get ready! Oh my god! My hair!" Duo yelled as he ran to the bathroom.

At exactly 8:45 Duo was finally ready. He practically flew through the ceiling to the next floor where her room was. After running past it twice Duo finally found it and knocked on the door.

"I'll be there in a minute" he heard her say from inside the apartment. A few seconds later she opened the door. "Hi" she said, "Duo, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's me. And hello" Duo said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's go"

"Alright then."

Duo showed Lin around the preventer's base for the rest of the day. He also found out more about Lin's past. She had lived in China and had moved to the L5 colonies with her brother after her father had died. Her mother had died giving birth to her. She had luckily not been on the colony when it had been destroyed. Only one thing that day had puzzled Duo. He and Lin had stopped by a local restaurant for lunch Heero had been there. After they had been seated was when Duo noticed him. He was at the opposite side of the restaurant glaring at them. Even from where they were sitting Duo could see the hurt flash in Heero's eyes, which was soon replaced by anger. Duo wouldn't figure out why there was that flash of hurt in his best friend's eyes until later.

After showing Lin around the remainder of the base Duo drove her home. "Well," said Duo, "Are you completely lost yet?"

"It's very big," replied Lin, "but I'll figure it out."

After a few minutes of silence Duo said "So…um…doyouwanttodosomethingafterworktomorrow?"

"What did you say Duo?"

Duo blushed. "I asked if you wanted to do something after work tomorrow."

"Sure Duo," She said, "I'd love to" 

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll see ya tomorrow Duo."

"Bye."

"Bye." Before entering her apartment Lin lightly kissed Duo on the cheek.

Duo just stood there with a silly grin on his face. He couldn't believe his luck. With that silly grin on his face Duo walked down to his apartment. Unknown to Duo or Lin two very pissed off cobalt blue eyes had seen the entire exchange from the shadows.

~ Two Months Later ~

Duo couldn't understand it. 'Why would she do that?' he questioned himself. 'What did I do to make her hate me?' Duo and Lin had gone out a couple times in the last few months. He also knew that they really liked each other. And to him it had seemed like they had had a good time. Then, the other day, she had said that she didn't want to see him anymore. And that night after work he had seen her leave with Heero. Heero! All he could think about was what he had done to make her hate him. (A/N: I know this sounds kinda strange but please bear with me!) After thinking about it until 12:00 that night Duo finally decided on what he would do. He would ask her what she wanted, and if Heero was what she wanted he would not get in the way.

The next morning Duo decided to see Lin before they bot left for work. Duo got to her apartment right when Lin was leaving. He walked up behind her and just stood there before speaking. He took a deep breath and said, "Lin, what did I to make you hate me?"

"Lin stood with her back turned to him "I don't hate you Duo."

"You don't?"

"No" she said, "You're the nicest person that I've met since I came here."

"Then why don't you want to be with me?"

"I just can't Duo. I like you, but only as a friend."

"But why?"

Lin paused. She knew that what she was about to say would hurt him. Lin didn't pretend to not know about the feelings he had for her. The feelings the she wanted to return but couldn't. "I love Heero."

"Alright Lin." Duo said, "I'll stay out of the way." Duo walked away from her as quickly as he could. He didn't want her to see the look of deep hurt on his face.

For the next three months Duo and Lin would say hello and maybe talk for a minute or two, but that was all. Almost all of the times Duo saw Lin she was with Heero.

One day Duo was called to Zechs' office to receive his next mission.

* Zechs' Office *

"Duo, you're going to be infiltrating an old OZ base in Northern Africa Starting tomorrow at 8:00 am." Said Zechs; 

"We have been told that former members of the Treize Faction are planning to try to destroy the peace between the Earth and the colonies."

"Yes Sir," said Duo as he got up to leave.

"And Maxwell?"

"Yes?"

"Major Chang and Yuy will be accompanying you on this mission."

Duo just stared at Zechs. He couldn't believe that he would do this to him. After a minute of silence Duo finally choked out, "Yes Sir."

~ The Next Day: Africa ~

"Okay Maxwell, you'll take the West Side near the old mobile suit hanger. Lin, you go to the officer's headquarters. I'll take the main building." Said Heero right before the entered the field the base was in.

Compared to all of the missions that Duo had been on as a gundam pilot this was relatively easy. He snuck in, undetected, and saw that there really was some kind of militaristic operation happening there. He saw at least three dozen of the old Aries suits and two dozen of the Taurus's. 

After getting all of the information that he needed Duo snuck back out of the base to wait for Lin and Heero. After about five minutes Heero showed up but Lin wasn't with him; they waited for another hour but she never came.

"We can't wait any longer." Heero said, a little concern showing in his voice. "We need to get this information to headquarters."

"But what about Lin?" Duo asked.

"We can't wait for her." Heero replied as he turned and walked toward the car.

Duo hesitated. He didn't want to leave, but he also knew that the information that he and Heero had was crucial to keeping the peace. "I'll be back for you Lin... I promise."

To be continued...

A/N: What did ya think? Questions? Comments? Please review!!!


	3. Revelations and Rescues

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me.

A/N: Hey ppl! We're STILL in the flashback... it's almost over... well... not really. Lin's been kidnapped. If you haven't read chapters one or two I'd suggest you do. Enjoy!

****

Heart Denied

Chapter 3: Revelations and Rescues

Lin woke up feeling like she had drunk at least fifteen margaritas. Her head felt like slush while the rest of her body was just one massive hurt. She quickly did self-inventory to see how badly she was injured. She found that her injuries were not as bad as she had thought they would be. A few cuts and bruises and an arm that was possibly broken, but nothing that would hinder an attempt at escape. While Lin was trying to find a way out of her cell she heard voices. Angry voices and they were heading toward her cell. Suddenly they stopped right in front of her door. Lin quickly lay back down on the cold, wet, dirty floor and pretended to still be unconscious. The door opened and three men walked into the cell. They moved toward her and stood around her like a barrier. After a moment the one standing right in front of her kicked her in the stomach. 

"Wake up!" the soldier barked. When she didn't move the soldier kicked her even harder in the ribs while yelling. "Wake up bitch!"

Lin finally looked up into the face of the soldier who was yelling at her.

"That's better," the soldier replied, "Now. You are going to tell us everything we need to know little girl. You will tell us who you are, where you come from, and what you were doing on our base."

Lin fixed him with her dark gaze before coldly saying, "What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything?"

The soldier smirked. He was clearly amused by this reply. He got very close to her face and whispered "Why my dear, you will do anything to make the pain stop." The soldier stood up and turned his attention to the other two. "Bring her to the interrogation room in ten minutes. Then we will begin."

The soldier left the room and went to who knows where. The other to soldiers picked Lin up by her arms and dragged her down the hall to the interrogation room. 

'This must be the place' Lin said to herself as the two soldiers dragged her into a small grey room with metal shackles on the wall. The soldier shackled her arms to the wall. The shackles were so tight that they dug into her skin making them bleed.

After about five minutes the same soldier that had talked to her earlier walked in. He walked over to Lin and stood right in front of her. He just stood there looking down at her not saying a thing. Lin looked up into her cold eyes and what she saw scared her. Hunger and hate were in his eyes.

"Now" the soldier said, "you will tell me who you are and who you work for."

"Go to hell!" 

The soldier just smirked before he smacked her hard across the face. Lin reached up and gingerly touched her cheek and felt a small trickle of blood.

"Now," repeated the soldier, "You will tell me what I need to know!"

Lin could see that he was loosing his patience. "I would rather die." She said firmly.

The soldier glared at her with anger flashing in his cold eyes. Then, suddenly, he smiled. Whatever he had come up with pleased him a great deal. "Oh no my dear. You won't get off that easily." The soldier stopped and smiled "What will happen to you will make you wish that you were." He stopped and looked over Lin's body. "Guards!" No one came. The soldier looked like he was about to scream. He obviously wasn't used to people disobeying him. "Guards!"

"You can stop yelling," said a familiar voice, "They won't be coming anytime soon. Well, they'll never be coming." Duo walked into the room and pointed his gun at the soldier.

"Who are you!?" the soldier demanded.

"Duo," whispered Lin while trying to stand up, but the soldier turned around and kicked her in the ribs.

"Shut up bitch!" he screamed.

Duo's eyes burned with anger and hatred. "I am the god of death" Duo said, his voice laced with venom. He once again raised his gun and shot the soldier in the head.

Lin tried to stand up but fell to her knees in pain. Duo ran over to her and gently took the shackles off her wrists and helped her stand up.

"Are you okay?" Duo asked softly with concern showing in his eyes.

"I'll be okay" Lin replied and looked up. Their eyes met. Their faces were only inches apart. She saw something flash in his eyes. Something more than friendship. Something deeper. The stood like that for a while before Duo finally spoke.

"We should probably get out of here," he said softly. He helped her walk out of the building and headed for the jeep he had brought. They were almost there when they ran into a group of soldiers.

"Hey! Who are you?" one said.

Before he had finished Duo and Lin had run around to corner and were headed for the forest. Shots rang out behind them as the soldiers shot round after round at them. When they were almost to the safety of the trees Lin heard Duo cry out in pain. When she looked at him she saw Duo holding on to his side with blood seeping through his fingers.

"Duo!" screamed Lin.

"Don't worry about me," Duo said through clenched teeth, "Just run!"

"No," Lin said firmly, "I won't leave without you." She then got on the side of him and half dragged the limp body to the trees. She had to get him to a doctor and fast. She could see that he was loosing blood at an alarming rate. Worry overtook her as she moved faster into the shelter of the trees.

When she finally felt that it was safe enough to stop Lin carefully laid the pilot down next to a large tree. Duo was still loosing blood and his face was white as marble. Lin knew that she had to stop the bleeding somehow. She knelt down next to Duo and started to take his shirt off when a hand reached up and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Duo mumbled.

"I'm going to take care of your wound," said Lin.

"Don't be silly. I'll be fine." He said and attempted to get up but Lin held him down.

"Please Duo?" 

Duo sighed, "Alright."

Lin sat up and resumed taking his shirt off. When she finally got it off she gasped. Duo's entire side was drenched in blood, and three was still more seeping out of the wound. She tucked his shirt under his head for a pillow and the started unbuttoning her own shirt to use as a bandage.

Duo saw he do this, "What are you doing!?" he yelled.

"Duo stop it," she said, "I need to use it as a bandage"

"But-"

"Don't worry Duo. I have a shirt on under this one."

Duo sighed. He couldn't believe she was doing this to him. Didn't she know how much he cared for her? Whenever she touched him he felt like his skin was on fire. He knew he liked her a lot but he didn't know if she felt the same way about him.

After an uncomfortable silence Lin said, "Thank you."

Duo looked confused, "Thank you for what?"

"For saving my life."

Lin finished wrapping the wound and sat down next to the tree. Duo got up and put his shirt back on before sitting down next to her. After another uncomfortable silence Lin spoke up.

"Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come for me?"

Duo was quiet for a minute trying to think of what to say. Finally he said, "Because I couldn't loose you." He whispered. "Because I don't think I could like without you."

Lin stared at him in shock. She had had no idea that he had cared for her so much. She knew that she had cared for him ever since the first time she had met him but she didn't know how much until now. She loved him.

When Duo didn't get an answer he thought that he had said the wrong thing and turned away from her. He kept cursing himself for being so stupid and opening his big mouth. He kept yelling at himself for being so stupid until he felt her touch his cheek. He looked up at her to see tears in her eyes. Before Duo knew what he was doing he kissed her. When he pulled away Duo was ashamed of himself for what he had done. He had betrayed his best friend.

Duo blushed and looked down, "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be."

"Lin," he said, "I know you're going out with Heero but I can't stop felling about you the way that I do... I love you."

"I love you to Duo."

She then kissed him with all of her heart. Duo was surprised by this but returned the kiss full heartedly. To him the next day was like a dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

On their second day in the woods Duo and Lin hear a huge explosion coming from the direction of the enemy base.

"I guess their gonna find us and take us back," Duo said.

"How do you know it's them?"

"I should after working with them for four years." Duo said, "It won't take them long to find us."

Lin looked away "Duo. I can't see you after they get here."

Duo looked shocked. He knew that they loved each other very much. She had even told him that she loved him. He would give his life for her. "Why?" he asked.

"Oh Duo." Lin said, "I love you more than anything on this earth. But I can't leave Heero. And I can't explain why."

"Lin, why are you doing this? You know that I love you."

"I know you do Duo. I can't leave Heero, I just can't" she whispered.

Duo tried to stand up but couldn't. His wound had gotten worse and was now infected. He fell back down to the ground with a yell. Lin tried to help him but he pushed her away.

"Don't touch me," he whispered. She had broken his heart.

After about a half-hour they heard someone coming. Duo reached for his gun and aimed it at the person who was coming. Just then Wufei broke threw the bushes.

"Wufei!!]!" Lin yelled as she ran to her brother. She crashed into him and they both fell to the ground.

"Woman!" Wufei yelled, "Get off of me this instant! You're lucky I don't kill you this instant for getting captured!"

"Aw, come on big bro." Said Lin "You wouldn't do that. You'd miss me too much."

"Grrr," was all Wufei said until he spotted Duo "Maxwell what in the hell happened to you? You look awful."

"That kinda happens when you get shot," said Duo.

Wufei pulled out his radio and called the temporary base that the preventers had set up. "This is Wufei. I found them"

To be continued...

A/N: Wow!! Almost done! Only one more chapter. Please Review!


	4. Love Comes from Pain

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me.

A/N: Here's the next part! Hope ya like it! We're still in the flashback, but it's gonna end in this part. This is the last part of the fic. Hope ya like it!

****

Heart Denied

Chapter 4: Love Comes from Pain

~ The Next Day ~

Duo closed his eyes. It was still too painful for him to remember the last two days. In two days he had found and lost the love of his life. He remembered when the other pilots had arrived where he and Lin had spent the last two days. He remembered when Heero scooped Lin up into his arms and kissing her. He remembered her looking back at him with pity in her eyes and whispering "I'm sorry." He remembered the doctor saying he had been lucky to make it out alive. 'How an I lucky?' Duo asked himself. 'How can I be if I'm not with her?' The doctor had said that the bullet wound was severely infected and the loss of blood was great. He would have to stay in the hospital for at least a month. 'Well. There's one good thing about having to stay in here for a month. I won't have to see them together,' Duo then fell into a restless sleep.

When Duo woke up he saw Wufei sitting across from him, watching him.

"What are you doing here?" croaked Duo.

"I saw what happened between you and my sister." Wufei said calmly.

"You don't need to worry about it Wufei. You can see that she chose Heero over me."

"Only because she felt obligated."

"Obligated?"

Wufei sighed. He had known that he would have to tell Duo the moment that he had walked into the room. "They've known each other longer than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Back when we were fighting for the colonies Heero had a mission that had taken him to China. He was severely wounded and my sister had found him and nursed him back to health. Sometime in the month and a half the fell in love. When Heero left Lin promised him that she would wait for him. When she came here and saw him she had felt obligated to fulfill her promise. Even though she is clearly in love with you and not Heero. She doesn't want to hurt him."

Duo hadn't looked at Wufei once since he had started to speak. 'She really does love me.' He said to himself.

"She really loves you Duo. Just give her time." Said Wufei before he left the room.

After a month of being one of the most uncooperative patient in the in the hospitals history, and too much of the relief of the nurses Duo was finally released. Except for his side being a little tender he was completely recovered.

~ Zechs' Office ~

"Welcome back Duo." Said Zechs, "We're glad that you recovered. It hasn't been the same without you."

"That's because it's been quiet," muttered Wufei.

Just then Heero and Lin walked in together. When Duo saw them he refused to look at Lin straight in the eye. Even thought he could see the hurt it caused her he wouldn't look at her.

After the meeting with Zechs Duo got up and left the room without a word. When he had left Lin excused herself claiming that she had a lot of work to do and followed him. When she caught up to him he just kept walking.

"Duo, please wait." Lin said.

Duo turned around and stared at her. Not being able to hide his feelings of anger, and hurt from her he said, "What do you want Lin."

"Duo, why won't you talk to me?" she asked.

Duo pulled her into a nearby room. "Why do you think?" he asked. "First you tell me that you love me, and then you say you want Heero!"

"Duo. I still love you but I don't know how I'm going to tell Heero." Lin looked up to see what Duo's reaction to this was going to be but he just stood there. "I don't want to hurt him."

"Did you ever think that you might be hurting both of us right now?" Duo asked.

"No. I never did," she said. After a short pause she spoke again, "But I think I know what I'm going to do." She walked up to Duo and kissed him. When she pulled away a look of bewilderment was on Duo's face. "I love you Duo Maxwell."

"I love you too Lin" Duo said and then kissed her again.

When they pulled away and turned to leave they saw Heero standing at the door.

"Why?" Heero asked. "Why?"

"Heero. I'm sorry but I love Duo." Said Lin.

Heero's despair turned to anger when he looked at Duo "Ho could you Duo. I thought you were my friend. My best friend." Said Heero as he pulled out his ever present gun and pointing it at Duo.

"I'm sorry Heero. I can't stop feeling the way I do about Lin," said Duo.

Heero stood there. His best friend and his girlfriend had just betrayed him. He didn't know if he should go ahead and kill Duo or if he should just leave.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" he asked Lin.

"Because when I need you the most you weren't there."

"What!?"

"When I was captured you weren't the one that came for me. Duo was."

"I'm so sorry Lin."

Lin put her hand on Heero's shoulder. "I know you are, but my heart now belongs to Duo."

Heero looked from Lin to Duo. "Congratulations Duo. She's a wonderful girl." Heero said in his monotone voice.

"Thanks man," said Duo.

"Thank you," whispered Lin.

Heero nodded and left the room.

~ Three Months Later ~

Duo ran down the hall to his girlfriend's apartment. 'Man! Who thought that the stores would been so full the day before Christmas?' he asked himself. Now he was late. He hoped Lin wouldn't be mad at him. Especially tonight, since he had something very important to ask her.

When Duo finally got to Lin's apartment he paused outside the door to catch his breath before entering. After a few seconds he entered the apartment. "Lin! I'm here!" he called.

"Hey hun," said Lin. "Where were you?"

"I... umm... I was shopping." He said.

Lin looked at him curiously. "Duo. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Duo sighed. "Well, actually there is Lin," Duo got down on one knee, "I love you Lin. More that life itself." He pulled out a tiny black box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Lin, will you marry me?"

Lin gasped. With tears running down her cheeks she said, "Of coarse I will."

Duo got up off of his knees and placed the ring on her left hand. He then pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss. When he pulled away he whispered "I love you."

"I love you too Duo."

~ * End Flashback * ~

Sally, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero walked into the hospital room.

"Hey guys," whispered Lin.

"How are you feeling?" asked Quatre.

"I'll be fine." Said Lin.

"What did you name them?" asked Trowa.

"We named them Heero and Wufei." Said Duo.

"You What!?" yelled Wufei.

"Yeah man. Wufei Maxwell. What do you think Wu-man?"

"INJUSTICE!!" yelled Wufei before dropping into a dead faint.

Sally looked down at the former pilot of Nataku, "Thats the second time he's fainted today."

THE END!

A/N: What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Want me to burn it? Well, that's the end of my first fanfic! Be on the look out for more, you'll never know what happens... *grins evilly*


End file.
